Where he goes, goes the fire ADAPTADA
by alejandraarteaga
Summary: ¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también.
1. Sinopsis

**¡Hola lindas! soy Alejandra, soy Belieber y bueno esta es la primera historia que publicaré aquí en fanfiction. Jaja hace poco recién empezé a "explorar" este increíble mundo, leyendo muchas historias y escribiendo reviews como loca, jajaja. **

**Bueno, esta historia ****_NO ES MIA_****. Yo sólo la adapté, para que otras chicas la lean y se diviertan. La escritora de este fabuloso fic es desconocida por completo :( peeeeeero si por alguna coincidencia de la vida, la escritora misteriosa esté viendo esto ¡perdóname! pero ésta historia es toda una maravilla! Pues yo adapté esta historia a un tipo de novela de Justin Bieber y tu, así que si salen "_ _" es por que va su nombre y su apellido y "_" obviamente sólo su nombre o su apodo.**

**Espero que se diviertan con esta historia y me dejen reviews Jajaja, Muchas gracias por empezar a leer ésta historia. **

**Ésto es la sinopsis, ahorita subo el primer capitulo. **

**Espero que les guste y la disfruten, besos. **

* * *

Sinopsis.  
¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también.

La cuidad, es el centro de la perdición. El deseo reacciona en medio de ese lugar lleno de luces, ruidos y ambiciones. Una ciudad como Los Ángeles, tiene todas esas características. Una chica como yo, llena de deseos, ambiciones y expectativas tiene todas las posibilidades del mundo aquí. Dicen que la noche de Los Ángeles es una de las mejores del mundo a la hora de dejarnos vernos como somos. No lo sé, pero presiento que algo sorprendente pasara en mi vida, algo inimaginable.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, mañana o pasado subiré el segundo capitulo, es que en enero serán mis exámenes finales y hay que estudiar, no quiero quedarme supletorio, jaja pero les prometo subir el segundo capitulo entre mañana y pasado. Léanlo y díganme si les gusta o no. ¡Espero que les guste! Besos.**

**Ya saben, una escritora se alimenta de sus reviews... no me dejen con hambre :( JAJAJAJAJA no ya enserio.**

**Gracias por empezar a leer ésta historia. Besos**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia, NO SON MÍOS.**

**Este primer capitulo se lo dedico a mis hermosas beliebers a quienes amo muchísimo y considero mucho: Evelyn y Rita mi mejor amiga. Las amo. **

* * *

- ¿Has hablado con Richard? – me pregunto. Me gire a verla y sentí como mi frente se arrugaba ante la exasperación que ella ya me había provocado.

- ¿Me ves cara de haberle preguntado? – le dije. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ante mi mala respuesta.

- ¿Estas con abstinencia, no? – me dijo y volvió a teclear en la computadora.

Teníamos que terminar un trabajo para Richard y apenas íbamos por la mitad. Creo que ya llevaba fumándome 5 cigarrillos. La nicotina que contienen logra calmarme.  
Sea Carter, ella es de esas amigas que ya no se encuentran fácilmente. Llevamos viviendo juntas aproximadamente 2 años. Nos conocimos en la Universidad y desde ahí hemos estado juntas en todo. Ahora conseguimos un empleo en el centro de New's Corporation y no debemos desaprovecharlo.

- ¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero y ayudarme, no? – me dijo.

La mire y tire la colilla del cigarro al tacho. Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella. Mire hacía la pantalla blanca y brillante de la computadora.

- Los números del consumidor final están mal – dije apretando los dientes. Ella suspiro frustrada.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? No doy más – me dijo y se levanto de la silla. Me senté y mire bien aquellos números. Comencé a hacer cuentas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pasar por todo esto? Soy una mujer exitosa, que con sus pocos años tiene todo para ser grande en la vida. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de rebajarme a hacerle trabajitos idiotas a un gordo panzón que apenas puede verse la punta de los pies de lo gordo que es? Creo que estoy demasiado estresada. Hace aproximadamente veinticuatro semanas que no tengo sexo. Básico y muy necesario para la vida. Es capaz hasta de sacarme los dolores de cabezas más intensos. Y no lo tengo, estoy más sola que un perro.

- Termine – le dije a mi amiga. Ella se incorporo del sillón y dejó a un lado el cigarrillo.

- Gracias a Dios _ – dijo y se acerco a mí.

_. Mi nombre completo es _ _. Tengo 20 años. Soy una mujer independiente, sociable, algo testaruda, atrevida y sobretodo una mujer bastante sensual. No es que sea egocéntrica, pero todos los hombres con los que he estado me lo han dicho. Y el día de hoy se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer algo, para mi bien, algo para mí. Voy a venderle mi alma al diablo, a cambio de tener todo en la vida o no sé bien a cambio de que.

- ¿Sea? – la llamé. Mi rubia amiga se giro a verme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- ¿Qué pasaría si un día decido venderle mi alma al diablo? – le pregunte.

Sea tomó una cruz que colgaba en su pecho. Debo decírselos, ella es muy creyente y esas clases de temas la alteran un poco. Tanto así que después termina rezando tres rosarios y como veinte padres nuestro.

- ¡Que tu boca se haga a un lado _ _! – me dijo y toco su pecho izquierdo. Eso significa, deshacer lo que has dicho

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le pregunte divertida.

- Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, prefiero tener a la parca frente a mí antes que al señor rojo – dijo. Reí por lo bajo. Me puse de pie y la mire bien.

- Pues – dije y levante mis brazos hacía mis costados – Le vendo mi alma al diablo, por algo que no se bien aun – dije elevando un poco mi voz.

- ¡Cállate! – me dijo fuerte. Reí con ganas.

- Ay, Sea, por el amor de dios, ¿Qué puede pasar o qué? ¿Se me va a aparecer en un callejón o algo? – le pregunte divertida. Mi amiga negó con la cabeza  
- Nunca subestimes a lo que no conoces _, nunca – me dijo y se fue hacía la cocina.

- Perseguida – dije en voz baja y termine de acomodar todo.

La noche se hizo larga. Vivir en el centro de Los Ángeles no es lo más recomendado para las personas que sufren de ataques al corazón, ataques de asma o algún ataque de algo. Es muy ruidosa y por ende algo peligrosa. Vivimos en la calle 87, ente la 60 y la 62. Es un lindo departamento, pero ya se está volviendo algo chiquito. Me desperté al sentir el sonido del maldito tren que pasa todas las mañanas a la misma hora, a unos 5 metros de nuestra casa. Entre al baño y me di una refrescante ducha. Desperté a mi amiga y partimos hacía el trabajo. Estar entubada dentro de un vestido de oficina es lo más incomodo del mundo. Los zapatos los tolero, se me ven lindos.

- Tengo que ir por Jared, nos vemos en la oficina – me dijo y se despidió de mí con un beso.  
Cruzo la calle y yo seguí de largo, antes de continuar me detuve en Starbucks a comprarme mi rico Café de todas las mañanas. Los tacones de mis zapatos hacían un ruido muy molesto. La calle estaba bastante desolada, para esa hora. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir que alguien estaba siguiéndome. Me di vuelta, pero no había nadie. Seguí mi camino. Apure mis pasos, esto se estaba volviendo algo malo. Doblé por un callejón, creo que así cortaría camino. Mi respiración se agito al sentir la presencia de alguien allí. Me di vuelta para mirar atrás de nuevo y no había nadie. Gire…

- ¡Ay por el amor de Dios! – dije espantada al chocarme con alguien de frente.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo nombran a él? – pregunto. Me aleje un poco y lo mire bien.

Completamente vestido de negro ese hombre era un dios en vivo y en directo. Sus ojos miel eran, ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar idi.óta?... impresionantes. Su pelo castaño claro y de buen porte.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunte después de unos segundos de observarlo.

- Hola preciosa, me dijeron por ahí que ayer me anduviste nombrando – me dijo. Fruncí el ceño. Sonrió de costado y ardí completamente ante eso. Demasiado calor hacía en ese callejón y más mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte. De una manera inexplicable para mí, él se coloco a un paso de mi cuerpo.

- Un gusto, soy el Diablo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer en especial a una follower mia ( Grachifanatiks).**

**Gracias por leerla c: **

**Una vez más aclaro que la historia ****_NO ES MIA_****. ¡Disfrútenla! Gracias. **

* * *

- Eres muy gracioso – dije sin dejar de reír. Él también comenzó a reír.

- ¿No me crees? – Me pregunto en medio de una carcajada

- No – le dije divertida y negando con la cabeza. De repente dejo de reír, provocando que yo también dejara de hacerlo.

- Pues deberías – me dijo mientras me quemaba con la mirada. Sentí mis piernas temblar.

- ¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo – le dije y comencé a caminar sin dejar de mirarlo – Muy buena broma amigo

- _, por mi – me dijo. Me gire a verlo aterrada ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Yo nunca le dije mi nombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le pregunte algo asustada. Sonrió sin separar los labios.

- Ya te lo dije preciosa, soy el Diablo – me dijo. ¿Acaso piensa que soy estúpida?

- Si quieres tener sexo solo dímelo, pero si pretendes llevarme a la cama diciéndome que eres el Diablo estás mal – le dije y seguí mi camino.

- ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo? – me pregunto. Sonreí levemente antes de girar a verlo.

- Claro, mírate eres tan hot – le dije bien pronunciado la última palabra.

- ¿Tan qué? – me pregunto.

- HOT Honestamente, Obviamente Te doy – le dije. Sonrió dejándome a la vista sus blanco y perfectos dientes – Pero señor Diablo, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar

- Lo sé, y voy contigo – me dijo. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, excitándome.

- Me encanta cuando dices 'que', suena tan… - clavo sus ojos en mi cuerpo - HOT

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus palabras, sus ojos me calentaban con solo mirarme fijo. Pero, ¡por el amor de Dios! Hace menos de 5 minutos que lo conoces ¿Y ya estas caliente por él? Si que estás mal _. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo mire.

- Se me hace tarde – dije y camine. Él comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

- Lo sé, a mi también – me detuve a verlo – Richard se enojara mucho si llegó tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- No digas 'que', no puedo controlarme tan fácilmente – me dijo.

Este hombre es extraño, excitantemente extraño. Debo correr, alejarme y gritar. Antes de poder detener me gire a verlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunte. Nos detuvimos en el semáforo. Él miro el mismo y al instante cambio de verde a rojo. Lo mire bien.

- Odio esperar que los semáforos cambien – me dijo sin mirarme. No, eso había sido casualidad.

- No sé que hago caminando contigo – dije y apure mi paso.

Lo perdí de vista, por suerte. ¡Dios, ese hombre sí que era extraño! Llegue a la oficina y subí hasta el último piso. ¡ .da, había llegado tarde!

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunto Sea.

- Se me hizo tarde – le dije y entre del todo a la oficina.

- Richard nos espera en su oficina, quiere presentarnos a nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración – me dijo. La mire algo extrañada y asentí. Entramos a la oficina del gordo Richard.

Ese olor a humo y grasa de hamburguesas es horrible. Fruncí mi rostro ante el espantoso olor, Sea hizo lo mismo. Entramos y Richard nos miro bien, nos entrego una mirada furiosa y luego nos apunto hacía el hombre que miraba hacía la ventana. Lo miramos bien. Se giro lentamente y cuando lo vi por completo, mi corazón dejo de latir. Levanto una de sus cejas y me guiño un ojo.

- El es su nuevo jefe en Administración – dijo Richard. Mi boca estaba bien abierta hasta que reaccione.

- Buen día – dijo él. ¿Cómo puede ser? No, no, esto no es verdad.

- Buen día, soy Sea Carter – se presento mi amiga. Yo solo lo miraba fijo, solo podía hacer eso. Sea me movió levemente.

- Soy _ _ – dije apenas. Él sonrió de costado y miro a Richard.

- Bueno Rich, voy a ver unos papeles – le dijo y salió de la oficina. Sentí mi piel arder cuando paso cerca de mí. Sea se giro a verme.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto. Como pude me gire a verla.

- Nada – le dije y salimos de allí.

Lo busque con la mirada. Necesito una explicación de eso, ¿Cómo hizo para estar más rápido que yo aquí? Antes de seguir buscando entre a mi pequeña oficina. Deje mi cartera y mi abrigo sobre el perchero.

Me acerque a la silla, pero esta se giro de repente, para dejarme al frente al hombre al que había estado buscando.

- Hola preciosa – me dijo. Mi sangre se congelo.

- ¿Cómo .da hiciste eso? – le pregunte. Sonrió provocadoramente.

- Ya te lo dije, soy el Diablo – dijo. Negué con la cabeza y me acerque a él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo, ya no es divertido – le dije apuntándolo con un dedo. Miro mi dedo y abrió su boca. Lo tomo, lo mire bien. Mordió levemente la punta de mi dedo y me derretí.

- Mmmm, que mala eres. Me das miedo – dijo. Lo mire fijo, era solo moverme un poco más y tendría sus labios en los míos.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – escuchamos que gritó Richard. Él miro hacía la puerta.

- No debe decir eso – dijo negando con la cabeza. Me miro – A ellos no les gusta, les molesta y mucho.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, ME EN EL DIABLO! – siguió gritando.

- Uuuuuh, eso me dolió – me gire a verlo. Levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos. En eso un gruñido de dolor por parte de Richard se escucho – Ahora se va a en el mismo – dijo y sonrió. Sea entro asqueada a la oficina.

- Lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero eso fue ¡Asqueroso! – dijo tapándose la nariz. La mire bien – Richard se acaba de hacer encima – mire al hombre que estaba sentado en mi sillón. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a creer un poco más en esto.


	4. Chapter 3

**GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS :) **

**Jajaja Viviana te amo mas gracias **

**Aquí está el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste. Besos. **

* * *

Muy bien, analicemos un poco esto. El Diablo, el Diablo está sentado en mi sillón. ¡No, eso no tiene sentido! Me gire a ver a mi mejor amiga, ella también lo hizo. Le hice un gesto para que se fuera, ella negó con la cabeza. La mire más fijo aun. Suspiro levemente y salió de allí.

- Dime que es una broma – le dije mientras ponía distancia entre nosotros.

Se puso de pie y tomo un lápiz. Lo mire fijo y pronto se hizo cenizas entre sus dedos. Abrí bien mi boca.

- Se que por ser el Diablo te deben haber dicho que soy mentiroso y muy, pero muy malo – me dijo.

Retrocedí alejándome un poco más de él. Coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y saco una rosa roja como la sangre. Se acerco más a mí, que no pude seguir retrocediendo ya que la pared me lo impidió. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su caliente aliento chocando contra mi rostro. Levanto la rosa y rozo mi mejilla, bajó hasta mis labios.

- Pero puedo asegurarte que lo soy – me dijo y de repente la rosa desapareció.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte con un poco de dificultad.

- Quieres venderme tu alma – dijo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y recordé mis palabras de ayer en la noche.

- ¡Demonios! – dije por lo bajo.

- Shhhh – me dijo el apoyando uno de sus fuertes dedos sobre mis labios – Ya te dije a ellos nos les gusta que los llamen así – miro a su alrededor – Ellos son mis hermanos, y son demasiado temperamentales. Cada vez que alguien los llama así, una persona muere en alguna parte del mundo.

Lo mire bien, aun estaba cerca de mí y yo contra la pared. La comisura derecha de su boca se elevo hacia arriba, al ver que yo no dejaba de mirar esa parte de él. Levanto mi mirada a través de sus pestañas. Para ser el Diablo debo decir que es demasiado hermoso. Su cabello dorado, sus ojos miel y esa sonrisa matadora. La tentación en vivo y en directo. ¡Oh! ¿Hace cuanto que no estoy con un hombre así? Un minuto, nunca he estado con un hombre como este.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte mirándolo fijo.

- Mi nombre es Justin – me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendida.

- ¿Justin? – dije y él sonrió.

Se alejo de mí y suspire aliviada. Creo que unos 2 minutos más y me encontraba encima él quitándole la ropa.

- Justin Drew Bieber – me dijo. Arquee una de mis cejas y me guarde la risa.

- Eso no suena muy aterrador para el nombre del Diablo – dije algo tentada a reírme.

- Lo sé, lo sé – me dijo y me miro fijo – Pero es original, ¿No te parece?

Se sentó de nuevo en mi sillón y comenzó a girar. Yo solo lo observaba, parecía más un niño que el Diablo. Dejo de girar y clavo su profunda mirada en el escritorio.

- ¿Quién es él? – me preguntó al ver al hombre la foto.

- Mi hermano, Jean – le conteste al instante.

- Es de meterse mucho en problemas, le gustan demasiado las mujeres – dijo y dejo de mirar la foto, para mirarme a mí. La respiración se me fue del cuerpo.

- Lo sé – le dije sin dejar de mirarlo fijo.

- Vamos – me dijo y se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunte sorprendida. Miro su reloj y me miro divertido.

- Preciosa, ya término la hora del trabajo – dijo. Fruncí el ceño y mire mi reloj. Marcaban las 8 en punto p. m.

- ¡Cielos! – dije sin poder creerlo.

- ¿No te lo dije? – me pregunto. Lo mire extrañada – También puedo alterar el tiempo

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Oh, Diablos! – dijo y aparto la mirada de mí - ¡Ya te dije que no digas más 'que'! No me haré cargo de mis actos

Trague saliva sonoramente. Acomodo mi sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Yo no pude mover mi cuerpo de donde estaba parado. Creo que aun no caigo en lo que está pasando. El Diablo, si el Diablo junto a mí. Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría. Me gire a verlo.

- Vamos preciosa, vamos a casa – me dijo.

Tome mi bolso y mi cartera y salí tras él. Ya no había nadie en la oficina, ¿En dónde estará Sea? Salimos de allí sin decir nada. Él solo tenía las manos puestas en sus bolsillos. Lo mire de reojo, él también lo hizo. El maldito ascensor no llegaba más a la planta baja. El calor en aquel elevador ya estaba comenzando a sofocarme.

- Tú amiga se fue con el novio – me dijo. Me gire a verlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salimos.

- Sé muchas cosas – dijo y comenzamos a caminar por la calle. Abrí mi cartera y saque un cigarrillo. Él me miro bien

- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir, Justin? – le pregunte.

- Que bien que suena en tu boca mi nombre – me dijo de lo más natural.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí avergonzada. La sangre se concentro en mis mejillas.

- No me has contestado – le dije.

- ¿La nicotina te calma? – me preguntó al ver el cigarrillo en mi boca.  
- Bastante – dije y solté el humo por mi boca. Estiro su mano para que se lo diera, se lo di y fumo conmigo.

- Sí, lo sabía, pero según sé, el sexo aun más – dijo y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Me devolvió el cigarrillo.

- Lo sé – le dije y volví mi mirada al frente.

Caminamos por las calles ruidosas de Los Ángeles, aun no puedo creer que este caminando con el Diablo. Debo estar loca, muy loca. En menos de lo que esperaba estábamos en frente de mi casa. Estaba por entrar pero me detuve.

- ¿Vas a entrar conmigo? – le pregunte al reaccionar.

- Claro preciosa – me dijo divertido.

- No, no tú no puedes entrar a mi casa – le dije nerviosa. Sonrió de costado.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – me pregunto.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece? – le dije con sarcasmo. Se acerco a la puerta y sin ningún problema la abrió.

- Después de ti – dijo dándome el paso. Lo mire bien antes de entrar.

- ¿Debo tenerte miedo? – le pregunte.

- No preciosa, solo vengo a ver qué quieres por tu alma – me dijo y terminamos de entrar a mi departamento.


End file.
